Warzone
:"Fight or die" :―Official Game Tagline :Warzone''' is a strategic first-person shooter game developed and published by DECA for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows. it is set in 2020 during World War III. Warzone is the start of DECA's First Person Shooter series, powered by the new Wartech 2.0 engine. :A sequel, Warzone: Iron Wolf, was released the next year in 2015. The Warzone-series has branched into two series, the Iron Wolf-universe, which follows directly Warzone's events and the Shade universe, which takes place in an alter universe besides the orginial Warzone's one. Gameplay Warzone is a core first person shooter, but takes some strategic elements by changing weapon loadouts and gameplay. It plays most similiar to the Call of Duty-series. Most of Call of Duty's features are present, but DECA has introduced new gameplay options which have a huge impact on gameplay pace and playstyle. It takes place during the pre-World War and World War III. At some point the war erupts and World War III will start. The differents way of playing is adapted with features like driving a car. Some other new features also make their debut, like breach modes. When breaching a door, you can choose how you want to breach it. The way you breach will affect the difficulty of the breach. Another new feature is: a choice of path. At some points in the game, you can choose what you want to do there. An example is that you can choose to rappel down or to provide overwatch. Further on there's a lot of freedom in way of gaming. The campaign mission's area is larger and more accessable than the other call of duty games. You can choose which way you walk and can direct your team to walk to certain points. At some points are QTE (Quick Time Events). Exemples of them are the choice of path or an obstacle. Also minor NPC's may die during QTEs, making the mission difficulter. The multiplayer is not very new. The class loadouts stay the same, but the way you build up the class will determind what kind of player you are. Like assault, demolisher, recon and more. Unlocking weapons is different then former unlock systems. You unlock weapons by complete challenges from a weapon you already had. You can choose to unlock that, or you can wait if you want to and unlock the other weapon. The branches differ from 2 to 3 branches at one weapon, and you start with 2/3 weapons, depending on amount of guns of that type. If you want to unlock both guns, you can use the Second chance token. After prestige, you lose your weapontree and you start over. Prestige mode gives you 3 chooses to help you after prestige. 1: Hold a weapon/equipment/perk, 2: Delete your current stats and 3: Save point in the bank. If you have 5 points in the bank, you unlock special prestige stuff. Some new ways of gameplay are a shoot and slide ability, instead of dolphin dive. The shooting accuracy will be decreased when sliding, making Trickster handy. There's also new knife animations. These are build up by certain pieces which connect by place, speed, enemy's movement and make a unique knife animation. The knife time will be slighty increased, but this can be fixed with Trickster Pro. The last major differnece is the Heartbeat counter. There's on the HUD of a player a heartbeat counter, counting in percent. When you have damage, the heartbeat per minute will get lower, still in percents. When your HB/PM is under 2%, You'll get an adrenaline boost, making you run faster, reload faster and more. When you get for 3 seconds under 10%, you'll fall into last stand. To regain HB/PM, you need a medkit, or it will happen naturally, but that's much slower. Cooperative is a special gamemode in Warzone. Cooperative exist of 2-4 player missions. These missions takes place during the whole campaign and the most are a campaign mission seen trough another soldier's eyes. The class loadout is different from the multiplayer's one and has some limits. You can level up and unlock new guns by killing enemies and completing objectives. After that, you can choose for 100 points weapons. Each weapon has different amounts of points and more usefull equipmetn result in more asked poitns. There is Squad mode and Team mode. Squad mode is with one team completing an objective and Team mode is completing an objective faster than the enemy. Survival is another gamemode. It uses the normal maps. You'll control up to 4 characters and fight against unlimited waves of defenders in the multiplayer maps. Singleplayer The singleplayer takes place during pre-World War III and World War III. A russian terrorist captured the current russian president with the help of a CIA-agent. Russia changes into a structured country. The Task Force 121 is set up to hunt down the terrorist. During the events the war unleashes it's fury all over the world. Plot It's 2020, there are simaltanious protests all over the world, against the use of nuclear weapons. The unrests are all due to the missle launching project by North Korea. The world's leaders came together to talk about this and decided to start a campaihn against it. Russia was on the side of the capitalist, what in the eyes of their communist groups was seen as betrayal. In Russia, a militia known as Krazny was holding protest against the deal. Krazny's ambitious leader, Viktor Fedorov managed to gather many Russians to his aid, including large stockpiles of weapons. The CIA gets ahold of his activities and starts looking for a spy to go undercover. They had kidnapped a militant that was a key ally to Fedorov and decided to send a spy under the name of the captured russian in place. An US Army Ranger called Tony Delgado was selected as he looked the most like the militant. Delgado got lessons in Russian, multiple tattoos and learned to work under pressure. His alias was Dima Vikharev and for the CIA was it codename: Snow White. Dima arrived 1 day later in Moscow and didn't meet Fedorov until two days later. Fedorov told him that today was the day that the plan was set in motion. Dima teamed up with Andrei Remizitsky , who told him about Fedorov's plan: taking out the president during the procession. He quickly contacted the CIA for guidance, but they insisted that he has to do anything to gain Fedorov's trust. Dima took a sniper and moved to the top of a tower with view on the procession. From there Fedorov told him to keep the president alive and Dima shot the driver. The car crashed and the police began to draw the weapons and escort the president to a safer place. The Krazny units began to pursuit trough the streets of Moscow. Finally, they managed to block all escape routes and the FSO called in a helicopter to escort the president by air. Dima knew that if he captured him, Fedorov would completly trust him, so he entered the building where the president was and followed him to the roof. The helicopter took off, but Dima managed to jump on the chopper, taking out a guard by knocking him unconscious and draw the pistol of the pilot and held it against the pilot's head and demanded that he would land on the roof. On the roof waited Fedorov and his supporters and said that they have all control in the country, because of Dima. Fedorov told him that some lies would give them more supporters and that it would be a matter of time until Russia is the new superpower on earth. A week later, the story switches to Pripyat, Ukraine. There in the nuclear contaminated zone are 4 special operators of Task Force 121, under command of Charlie "Spike" Thompson, testing a prototype of a fallout resisting armor, developed by the latest nano technology. The are walking through the old gymnasium, when out of the sudden russian paratroopers and air force appear. Unaware of how many there are, they are attacked by a chopper. Almost pierced by bullets and rockets of the chopper, they make it out alive. "Maverick", one of the soldiers, is panicing. While "Psycho" tries to contact the other stationed troops in Pripyat, Spike is trying to figure a way out. Psycho discovers that the other teams are taken hostage. Spike then decides to split in 2 teams, Psycho and Maverick go to the chopper to pick them up later and Spike teams up with "Wrecker" to secure the hostages. When they split up, Spike and Wrecker are trying to slip past the enemies stealthy, but are spotted by a chopper. When opening fire, they flee into the amusements park, using the attractions as cover. When they kill the enemies with their cover, they hear via Psycho that they have secured some hostages back in the field, but the main building is still occupied. Spike and Wrecker make their way to the building. When they breach it, the Russians try to execute the hostages, which Spike and Wrecker prevent. Hearing from the shocked hostages that the others are in the upper room, Spike and Wrecker hustle up towards room. As the door shatters, Spike spots a Russian soldier talking to the cellphone. Wrecker demands the hostages to take themselfs to the chopper, while Spike grabs the cellphone. It's russian and he can't figure what's on it. When they board the chopper, Spike gives Psycho the cellphone, asking who was calling. Psycho says that the man the Russian called is a man called: Viktor Fedorov. Spike, clearly confused by the name, throws the phone angrily out of the chopper. Asking who that man is, Spike tells them his encounter with Fedorov, 5 years ago. On the 4th of May, 2015, an elite group of SAS operators are selected for a covert op in the Caucausus Range near Azerbijan. Spike was also selected, when he was a sergeant. His CO, Mac Wolfe, was going to lead the mission. The plan was to drop paratroopers nearby the residence of Fulcrum, but when they jumped out of a plain, the strong wind blew them into seperate groups. Spike landed alone in a tree. When he tried to get rid of the parachute which was stuck in the tree, a patrol of Russians appeared, beeing aware of the infiltration. When they passed, Spike grabbed his combat knife and cutted himself loose. He was on his own, but knew where to go. He avoided multiple patrols, but was found in the bushes by a man, no one else than Mac Wolfe. He told him that they lost contact with every single man by the use of jammers. Spike claims that the mission is and is going to be a disaster, in which Wolfe replies that they still have to complete the mission. When they reach the residence, the sneek up into the building unseen. They walk quietly past doors, sometimes opening one, looking for Fulcrum. Only Wolfe knows how he looks like, Spike has no idea. When Spike opens a door, he sees a tortured comrade tied to a chair. He quickly closes it, making the guards more aware. Wolfe wants to be more fast so they just go on. They finnaly reach the presumed office of Fulcrum. Thye open the door, but no one inside. However, there are a lot of pictures and documents. Spike looks at some of them. He sees a location of a factory near Baku, locations of command points of the US, photo's of terrorist attacks, news paper articles about it and a document about investments. As last he sees a picture of the whole SAS squad, who were selected for the mission. WHile he did all of this, Wolfe started up the computer, cursing on the slowness of it. Suddenly a message appears with the text: "Welcome to hell". They are both surprised and Wolfe looks under the table, seeing strapped C4. Screaming that they have to get out, he pushes Spike out of the door, but is hit by the blast. He isn't able to walk, but Spike doesn't want to leave him behind. He decides to drag him to the extraction point. Running through gunfire through the woods, Wolfe says that he doesn't want to fight against death anymore. He psuhes Spike away, who still doesn't want him to be left behind. In his final breath, Wolfe gives Spike his M9, saying that Spike must get that bastard Fedorov. By revealing his name, Spike knows who he's going to take revenge on. Making on last run towards the chopper, he struggles with a incoming chopper. He falls of a cliff into a river. Swimming to the brink and hiding from the chopper, he is know out of danger and out of the jammed area. He makes contact with the base, claiming to be the only survivor of the whole mission which went awfully wrong. Back in the present, Spike tells his squad that he still is going to keep his word and is going to kill Fedorov, sooner or later. Next day, Fedorov started the invasion of America, whitout much progress. The motives of Fedorov were questioned by his allies, because the defense network of America is strong, too strong for an invasion. But the troops were stationed in Vancouver, which was easily occupied. Dima and Andrei were send towards the boats the start an assault on command point vympel, an american submarine in the North pacific ocean. After they went with a zodiac to the convoy of ships, they boarded a carrier. While trying to take over the carrier, Dima was send below deck. Suddenly, the submarine opened fire at the carrier, making it sink before the russians could take it over. But it was to late. Fedorov's soldiers managed to shut down radio contact between the sub and the carrier. The sub had to dive up. Meanwhile, Dma and Andrei were drowning in the water. They quickly managed to swim through the hole to the surface. The sub surfaces next to them. They climb on top of it and blow a hole in the top. They board the inside and Maksimov and his squad also board. Clearly, they know the plan and Dima is forced to follow them. They fight throught the americans last stand of the crew and they reach the main control room. Maksimov opens the battle network of America via the sub's network. He asks Andrei to put the microchip into the computer. When he have done that, Maksimov contacts Fedorov that they have access to the battle network. Fedorov replies that they have won and that they would advance towards New York soon, except for them. They are going somewhere else, which makes Andrei doubt about Fedorov's motives. That same day, people all across America try to escape the incoming russian troops from the west. The Russian's goal is the eastside and they have reach it the next day. The battlenetwork stays offline and the Russians win battle after battle. The US President still doesn't want to give up. He believes that they can restore the network. A SFOD-D team callsign: Diamond is sent to hack the virus in wall street and destroy it before America has fallen. The team arrives via chopper, but are under RPG fire and are demanded to land few blocks away from wall street. Fighting through the buildings and cities of a ravaged New York, they enter the wall street building from the back and make their way to the target room. After clearing the building, they try to hack the virus, which takes longer than expected. With all sources they have, they try to fend off any incoming russian trooper until the downloading is done. After 3 minutes, the file is done, but a Russian airstrike hits the building. The team runs towards the exit before it collapses and are picked up in the middle of the streets by a little bird. Firing to the Russians on the ground, they take off and Diamond contacts base, asking wether the battle network is online again or not. Base confirms that they are back in the saddle, but that the battle isn't over yet. Slowly, the tide turns, with the network back online, the Americans with the help of the Canadians begin to drive the exhausted Russians out of America. Only one day after the the assault on the sub, Dima and the others are en route to south-east America to intercept h an HVT. The team readies the Strela rockets and shoot down unknown aircrafts. They airplanes crash few clicks south from the team. Remizitsky is heared over the radio, saying that they need the HVT alive. Dima doesn't know who the HVT is. They enter a villa park, which is evacuated. They rush through houses, killing soldiers who try to secure the crash site. House after house is cleared and the crash site is reached. One final push towards the plane under heavy firefight. They breach a wall of the plane and go in. Targets pop up from cover, trying to kill the Krazny members. Bullets fly everywhere and kill a lot of people. Dima and anothe rsoldier reach the room of the HVt, breaching the door. Few soldiers try to secure the HVT in the middle, but are dropped by Dima and the other guy. The guy screams some russian, while he grabs the HVT. Dima recognizes him as the president. They look each other in the eyes and Dima is afraid that the President will reveal his identity, but he doesn't. Remizitsky is heared saying that the mission is a succes and that they will defeat America tomorrow. Dima realizes that he is beating up his own friends. That thought makes him sick. Meanwhile in New York, the war still enrages and the city is besieged. Delta is send en route to restore civilian evacuated routes out of the city. The team enters the area by chopper and clear the streets. While landing on the ground, a convoy with cars full with civilians arrive. Delta is assigned to defend the convoy to several evac sites. The Russians try to blow up the convoy with RPG's from a building, so Diamond enters the building and clears the floor. The same time, they escort the convoy from afar to the metro's, the only mobile evac zone in the city. After the civiians enter the metro, Diamond enters a pick up chopper, but out of the sudden, an enemy chopper arrives. The two choppers fire at each other between the skyscrapers. Ultimately, the enemy chopper crashes into a building, but a piece hits the rotors, causing the chopper to go down. Almost falling out of the chopper, the pilot regains control of the chopper and is able to land safely. However, the chopper can't fly anymore and delta needs to move up towards the next LZ, few clicks west. After pushing forward through multiple streets, they board the chopper and escape via air. After Spike revealed his connection with Fedorov, Task Force 121 decides to follow Fedorov's tracks to find his plan. Spike remembers some dossiers of a factory in Baku, Azerbijan, which was producing material for Fedorov. Recently, the factory is abondened, but worth looking for any intel on Fedorov. The team enters Baku via the suburb, but are spotted by police officers. They try to escape and split up, but they lose each other. After Spike finds Maverick and Psycho, Psycho tells them that Russian soldiers are spotted coming their way. Wrecker contacts the group and askes for fire support. After Spike escorted Wrecker through the streets, the team calls in a chopper to direct them towards the factory. With suppressing fire from the sky, they reach the factory. The factory is completly overgrown, but there's a lot of smoke. When one soldier falls down and is dead, the Task Force puts on gas masks which are dropped from the chopper just in time. The Russian soldiers enter at that moment the area and are blowing up every building which contains any intel. The chopper says that there's cargo on top of the building. After clearing floor after floor with Russians who enter the floors by elevator or chopper, they reach the top and look at the cargo. The cargo contains cilinders with spheres of glass containing VX nerve gas, ready to be transported via air. Out of nothing, an enemy chopper is shot down by the friendly chopper and crashes on the buidling, making it unstable. The soldiers try to board the chopper, but Spike and Wrecker don't make it in time and the first floor collapses. The cargo falls down and breaks. Spike and Wrecker are now in extreme danger and Spike's only solution is to jump down. They both jump and crash on a pair of scaffoldings, and crash down on the ground. The VX crashes on the floor, releasing the gas next to them, but not detonating it, and they run away while the chopper drops the rope. They both aline themselfs to the rope and the chopper flies away. Now that the 121 knows Fedorov's weapon, they need to know how he wants to use it. The next day, there is chaos in New York city. A missile containing VX gas is spotted and flying right towards New York. Delta finds out that the missile flies towards a radio tower in the centre of Central Park. Delta deploys their units into Central Park to reach the radio tower. They got not much time so they need to be fats. Unfortunatly, Russians try to stop them. While pushing through waves of Russian defenders, the General is heard via the radio, saying that if the VX detonates, the blast radius would kill the entire city. If the VX only is released, it won't be that bad, even though it will kill everyone in central park and the rest of Manhattan. The General demands Diamond to leave Central Park, so they can take the risk to deploy thermite plasma in the area to stop the detonation of it. Diamond says that the jets won't arrive on time and that they'll take out the tower before the rocket hits. When they reach the hill near the tower, an enemy jet appears and strafe runs Diamond. Taking cover during the strafe runs and running to the tower between them, Diamond got 3 minutes to blow up the tower. They reach the tower, but the missile reaches the air space and hits the ground only a few meters next to the squad, but it sounds like a pieco of metal crashes and nothing detonates nor released. Diamond asks the General confused what happenned, but no response. An United States satellite tracks down other missiles, heading to europe and striking in Berlin, Paris, Rotterdam, Madrid, Rome and London. The satelitte rewinds to a few minutes ago while the missiles started their way to the cities. They find out that Alcatraz was the launch place of the rockets. An hour before that, a recording shows that Task Force 121 was on their way to the prison and a recording of Spike telling about their operation is heard. It zooms in on the place were the soldiers climb out of an hole in the water. They move through the tunnels and find a ladder which leads them to the shower room. Suddenly Russian soldiers start firing at them and they try to escape the room and blow up a wall, which leads them into the shower room. Trying to fight the elevated Russians, the team blows desperatly a hole in the wall and runs away. They find a radio point and try to find the rockets on the map. They decide to split up and Spike goes with 2 other soldiers to the roof. They fight their via the prison cells, were one of the 2 soldiers is killed and Spike and the other reach a tower, were they find a rocket. He opens the door of it and removes the VX spheres, but he drops one. Quickly, he grabs it and puts it in a safety pocket. Via radio, they hear that Wrecker disabled one and Psycho too. When they try to escape, all the other rockets are fired earlier than expected and one targets the prison island. While fighting on the island to reach the chopper, Spike and the other soldier are trapped on the roof. The other soldier is killed and the rocket is getting closer. An enemy soldier sneaks up from behind and struggles wiht Spike, who can kill the soldier just in time by throwing him on a metal fence's point. Out of options, Spike jumps of the buidling into the water while the VX explodes. He swims towards the chopper and grabs the rope while leaving the site. Mission failed, but some cities are saved from the devastating gas. After the gas strike in Europe, crippling all defenses of the countries, Russia easily conquers all cities. However, they are finally defeated on the American continent. Due the fact that America doesn't have to fight in their own country, they can support Europe. They send troops to the western frontline, to discover that their President is held hostage in london. They send in a Delta team to secure and extract him. Diamond squad teams up with the SAS to reconquered the parlemental building. Diamond 0-4 teams up with the SAS strike team to go inside while the other members of Diamond provide overwatch. They fight their way to the streets in front of them silently, but are spotted by a sniper from one of the windows. They run with different maneuvers and take out all soldiers standing in or out the buidling. They enter the main hall, firing elevated soldiers and soldiers on ground. After that, they cut off all electricity, making the buidling go dark. The fight their way through the halls and find the room were the president is. they breach and clear the room, but one soldier holds the president at gunpoint. While the SAS soldiers surrender, the president himself punches the soldier and Diamond 0-4 takes him out. They escort him out of the buidling, where a armored vehicle is waiting on them. Diamond 0-4 gains the controls of a reaper to defend the vehicle while escaping. After suppressing fire through the streets. The reaper is destroyed and a chopper advances on them. Suddenly, the car drives into a church and the chopper fires throught he roof of it. The vehicle is at the extraction point and the chopper is shot down by a rocket. Medics take care of the president while the soldiers are moving towards the chopper. They are stopped by the president, saying that the war has just begun. With World War III enraging in Europe, Task Force 121 intercepts a message from Fedorov to the chinese governement asking for an alliance. If Chin joins the war, the United States will lose. 121 discovers that the officials of China send a person to a club to cover the negotiations. The 121 believes that Fedorov will be there personnaly, as footage shows him getting on a plane towards Shanghai. They disguise themselves as policemen and enter the building, seeing the chinees negotiator in a room upstairs. While walking through the crowd, they are stopped by Russian guards, asking them to leave. The team takes them out and runs upstairs to the room, only to witness a strapped Chinees negotiator on a chairwith C4 on him. Before it detonates, they jump out of the window on the streets, wounding Maverick badly. they drag him to a car and Spike takes the wheel. They pursue a limousine with Fedorov in it through the streets of Shanghai. When they are next to the car, Spike pulls out a pistol and fires at the car, killing the driver and Fedorov and the car crashes into a building and is set on fire. They are confused but Spiek says that he couldn't survive such crash. they try to escape the forces in cars and helicopters. They go uptown and when they think that they lost them, a chopper arrives from out of the skyline and fires at them. Spike loses control of the steer and they crash. Spike is knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, he drags himself out of the car which is on it's side. He sees soldiers coming from the distance and they drag, Psycho, Wrecker and Maverick away. Suddenly he sees a man who looks extremely like fedorov whitout any wounds or injuries. Than a soldier hits him unconscious with his rifle and he is dragged away. Following the withdrawal of the Russians out of London, the United States advance into europe. A C-130 captures VX-gas shipment going out of London via Rotterdam to Paris. Delta Force plans an operation to destroy the VX-gas once and for all to complete the counterstrike. Diamond squad is also assigned to investigate the streets of Paris during the heavy fights. After clearing a building containing multiple high ranked Russians, Diamond finds out the VX lays in the sewers beneath the Eiffel tower. The USA can't bomb the site whitout the VX being detoned and the VX will be remotly detonated if not prevented. Jets with thermite plasma are on their way, but the remote detonator must be taken out before the jets arrive. Diamond enters the sewers and fight their way to the main controlling room, finding out that a bomb carrier has escaped with the detonator and that the bomb in the VX storage can't be dismantled. Before time runs out, Diamond shoots the carrier, grabbing the detonator. Thet got a few minutes to leave the site before the jets arrive. They climb onto the surface and fight against the Russians under the eiffel tower to cool of the LZ. They board a chopper and witness the site being covered with thermite plasm as they leave. After Spike and the rest of his squad are captured by Krazny, they are brought to a compound near Shanghai. Spike wakes up in the building on fire and only remembers that he and Wrecker, Psycho and Maverick were splitted up. The team tries to regroup, but Maverick has died due the wounds he gained in the last mission. After Spike finds out about the tragic lose, he remembers that they need to make their way to a chopper. After a heavy escape scene, they reach the chopper with Psycho flying it. However Spike says that they need to wait for Delgado. The mission switches back to 15 minutes ago, with Dima standing in a group of soldiers with Maksimov. Spike is brought into the group and is roughly interrogated by Maksimov, making the soldiers laugh sadistically. In rage, Dima knocks out Maksimov and kills two soldiers with Maksimov's pistol, but is under shot by 3 soldiers including Remizitsky. The last one suddenly kills both soldiers and tells Dima that he knew he was an american, or at least he thought it. He convinces Dima to help him stop Fedorov's final stand, in-trade of assistance to let Spike escape. Dima joins Remizitsky and they both swipe the compound looking for the intel. After Remizitsky hears that Spike is in trouble, he makes a plan to create an inferno to give Spike some time. They set the gaspipes on fire, creating multiple explosions. Then Remizitsky is wounded by a bullet, but insists that DIma has to leave him. Dima leaves him behind and proceeds to the intel room, finding out of 20 nukes ready to be fired at Vostochny cosmodrome. They are targetting whole of Europe and the USA. He tries to warn them, but Fedorov shoots him, saying that he is too late. Dima dies, but he managed to give Spike the location of Vostochny cosmodrome. Meanwhile in Europe, the armies don't know anything about Fedorov's nukes and the allies are pushing forward to Berlin. The commanders of Fedorov are hiding there and if they can cupture or kill them, the war is over. A major attack is launched on Berlin and Delta crosses Berlin on a chopper with a Mark 19. After the chopper is hit, they make an emergency landing on a building, proceeding on foot to the target building. They fight their way down to the main street, where a convoy of strikers cover them while in the open street with almost all Russian forces firing on them. They have to keep under cover while under the heavy fire and they slowly make progress. When a russian jet attacks the convoy, Diamond walks into the mall, trying to bypass the road. After they have crossed the entire mall, the target building is in sight and they began their final assault on it. With explosions and gunfire everywhere, they enter the building and search everywhere for them, but no sign of them. After a UAV shoots heat vision of them underground, Diamond blasts a hole in the ground and slide into the room, killing everyone except the general while landing on their tactics table. Diamond confirms the death of every commander, except the general adn deploys green flares to mark pickup. World War III is over, but it can be a Pyrrhic victory. The 3 members of Task Force 121 are in their chopper as they are flying to Vostochny. Only 3 man against an entire army to stop nukes from launching. The chopper lands on the building and the race against the clock starts. With slow progress, they fight their way to the launch room. The codes are russian, so Spike has to defend the room while Psycho tries to stop the launch. Russian spec ops are better than the normal Krazny members and they enter the room from all places, including the roof. After Psycho has managed to stop the launch, Spike and Wrecker plant C4 on the main installation and they leave the room. After they steal an enemy chopper, they explode the C4 and the cosmodrome is set on fire, leaking nuclear waste. Spike grabs a grenade launcher, firing at their pursuers on foot, trucks and choppers. However, the rotor is hit by enemy rockets and they crash. When Spike wakes up, Wrecker is defending their postition. He helps Spike up and tells him that Psycho's leg is stuck in the debris. They don't have enough time to defend him until all debris is away and Spike cuts of the leg and drags him in cover. Spike tries to contact the command with an enemy radar, saying they need pickup immediatly. Command confirms extraction, but it takes more than an hour. Spike says that they don't have that long and grabs Psycho and runs with Wrecker. They find an truck with machinegun after a long run while firing at their pursuers. Spike grabs the machinegun while Wrecker drives. Psycho lays in shock in the front seat. After they are finally away from the Russians. Spike sits down looking at his shaking hands. The last stand of Fedorov is stopped. 3 years later, Task Force 121 has stopped being on active duty. However, Spike's thirst for vengeance is still not quenched. He tells to Psycho that he is going to kill him once and for all, but Psycho doesn't want to join him. He also tells him that Wrecker is unableto help him now, due he's finally on furlough. Spike asks Psycho if he just can give him equipment and Psycho says he thinks he could. When Spike sends an image of the Prototype suit, Psycho is amazed. However, he tells him that he will get it for him and Spike leaves for Djibouti, where Fedorov has set up a company in the city's financial district. Whne he arrives in the city, he gets his equipment, puts on the suit and grabs the sphere full of VX, he got when he was in alcatraz. He then approaches the company tower, where Fedorov's guards start firing on him. However, the suit and his weapons help Spike get to the top. Fedorov should be cornered when Spike almost reaches the top, but a chopper opens fire at him. When Spike's suit get heavily damaged, he throws a grenade at the rotors of the chopper. The grenade explodes adn the chopper crashes. Spike's suit is now almost shredded, but he continues to the top. With his M9 he looks around the room, but Fedorov attacks him from the side and they have a fistfight. Spike is almost losing, but he manages to put the VX sphere in Fedorov's mouth and uppercuts him, breaking the sphere. Fedorov chokes on it and so does Spike almost, but he manages to put a syringe with atropine in his body. He almost faints, but drags himself to the exit. Meanwhile the way to the exit, the credits roll. Then he arrives at the exit and a cutscene starts . He puts on the helmet to cover his face. The police tries to stop him. but he continues to walk towards the van. The van opens his doors and Psycho is seen sitting in it. Spike enters the van and when the door closes, so does the story. The more detailed credits roll after that. Missions Prologue *Stay Sharp - Get ready for your mission. Act 1 *Carpe Diem - Execute the coup. *Dead Zone - Test the Prototype suit. *Retaliation - Kill or Capture target: Fulcrum. *Up to no good - Take over the submarine. *Black Friday - Restore the defense network in Wall street. Act 2 *High-risk - Kidnap the US president after the plane crash. *Red Alert - Restore the civilians evacuation routes. *Revelations - Get intel from Fedorov's old factory. *Endgame - Prevent the missile impact in central park. *Alcatraz - Stop the VX launch. Act 3 *Guardian Angel - Rescue the US president. *War Hero - Assassinate Viktor Fedorov. *Die trying - Destroy the last storage of VX gas. *Vale amicis - Find out what Fedorov's last stand is. *Requiem - Shut down Russia's dominance once and for all. *Life's too short - Destroy Vostochny cosmodrome before Fedorov's attack. *Bloodthirsty - Kill Fedorov and complete your vengeance. Locations *US Army Ranger HQ - United States of America *Moscow - Russia *Pripyat - Ukraine *Command point Vympel - North Pacific Ocean *New York - United States of America *Unknown crash site - United States of America *Baku - Azerbaijan *San Fransisco - United States of America *London - England *Shanghai - China *Paris - France *Berlin - Germany *Vostochny - Russia *Djibouti City - Djibouti Characters v • d • eCharacters of ''Warzone Special Joint Task Force 121 Charlie "Spike" Thompson • "Wrecker" • "Psycho" • Maverick Delta Force Brody "Flush" Chambers • "Scarface" • "Viper" • "Jackal" • Warship 6-2 Central Intelligence Division Tony Delgado • John Wilkes Krazny Viktor Fedorov • Andrei Remizitsky • Roman Maksimov Special Air Service Mac Wolfe Survivors David Brooks • Dwight Kelly • Ross Sanders • "Kiddo" Factions v • d • eFactions of Warzone Playable Delta Force • Central Intelligence Agency • Special Joint Task Force 121 • Special Air Service Friendly US Army Rangers • US Marine Corps • GIGN • Special Air Service • Bundeswehr Enemy Krazny • Spetsnaz • FSO Multiplayer Maps Normal *Alcatraz - Iconic prison in the bay of San Fransisco. Close engagements in the prison itself, but long engagements outside. Accesable escape tunnel to get all across the map. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Classified - Secretive bank vault in New York. Variation between long and close engagemnts in the building and the vault. Destructable vault door which has to be destroyed to acces the vault. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Distant - An old residence in the Caucausus. Long engagements around the houses and very close combat in the houses. Accesable mine field at the east with active mines. SAS vs. Krazny. *Embassy - American embassy building in Berlin. Very tight and close engagements in the buidlings rooms full of furniture. Acces to another building which crashed into the embassy building. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz *Fallout - Amusements park in Pripyat. Long engagemnets in the field and close engagements in the attractions. Accesable ferris wheel. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Graffiti - Gassed suburb streets in Paris. Close engagements in destroyed buildings on the side of the streets and long engagement in the street full of debris and crashed cars. GIGN vs. Spetsnaz. *Highway - Highway near downtown Shanghai. Very long engagemnets on the road with exceptions of some cars to take cover behind. Available minigun of crashed Harbin Z-9. Task Force 121 vs. PLA. *Impact - Ravaged street in Times Square. Medium engagements, due the fallen buildings and crashed cars. Access to stores with multiple alleyways and the metro. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Intersection - Ravaged intersection in Berlin. Medium to long engagements around the crossing with exception of close engagemetns at the collapsed overpass. Bundeswehr vs. Spetsnaz. *Nightclub - Chinese club in the centre of Shanghai. Medium to close engagements in the buildings and long engagements in the parking lot. Available unique song in the club. Task Force 121 vs. PLA. *Rained - Wharf in the New York harbor during a thunderstorm. Dark and slippery layers of the dock and crates for close corridors. Accessable ship in the dock and a control tower. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Resort - Luxurious resort in Djibouti. A skyscraper, golf course, a pool, a tropical garden and some secret weapon storages. Long engagements and close combat in the skyscrapere. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny *Suburb - Slums in the suburb of Baku, Azerbijan. Abandoned houses ready for demolition for close quarters and the muddy street in the middel for mdeium engagements. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Turbulence - Crashed presidential airplane in a villapark in South-East America. Wide battlespace with close quarters in buildings and plane. Lot of sniper spots and undetectable routes around it. Delta Force vs. Krazny. Blacklist DLC *Complex - Complex of Appartments in Virginia, USA. Lot of stealth spots in the map. The viaduct and accesable houses are great for any objective based gamemode. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Fortress - Somalian pirate cove in mogadishu. Centre building for hectic king of the hill games in various gamemodes. Accesable sea and machine gun and drug tuneel for great movement. SAS vs. Insurgents. *Gulag - Russian Gulag in eastern Russia. Accesable court yard for balanced gameplay and the gulag itself for intense firefights and danger on every corner. Lot of free roaming abilities. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Township - South African township. Massive destructable abilites in the township. All ways can be destroyed and high penetration for every weapon. Task Force 121 vs. Insurgents. Judgement DLC *Arcade - Arcade in South Dakota, USA. Arcade for adults with a firing range and paintball like area's. Lots of bunkers and rooms with cover. Middle of the map is a no man's land. Delta Force vs. Insurgents. *Match - German football stadium. High-low variaty creating amazing gameplay with lot of cover from fallen debris from the stadium. The team that controls the field dominates the battle. Bundeswehr vs. Spetsnaz. *Penthouse - Evacuated penthouse in the hills in France. Close quarter combat in all the luxurious rooms. Parking lot and all kind of rooms creating a clear atmosphere to recognize. GIGN vs. Spetsnaz *Scenery - Crime scene in Shanghai. Alley ways and crime scene site for very close quarters. Map feels like playing hide and seek, due the hugeness but tight corridors. Task Force 121 vs. PLA. Evolution DLC *Construction - Construction site in new York. Accesable lifts and a fallen crane to overlook the map. Lot of high-low variaty, deviding the game into long and close range. Delta Force vs. Spetsnaz. *Dust - Dubai after a sandstorm. Large and wide map, but close quarters due the poor long sight ability. Amazing graphics outside and inside, one of the beautifulliest maps of Warzone. Task Force 121 vs. Krazny. *Rollercoaster - Amusements park in Shanghai. Fun map with an accesable rollercoaster, which make five rides a game. Games centre to the rollercoaster, which helps and ruins killstreaks. Task Force 121 vs. PLA. *Swamp - Crashed military plane in the swamps of Myanmar. The water and mud weaks movement of players, which can easily be killed from long range firefights. SAS vs. Insurgents. Battlezone 24/7 *Frostbite - Snowy peak and metled valleys in the caucausian mountains. Difficult map due the up and downarts hills. Two spawn bases, multiple docks, an highway, an airstrips and a big and frozen lake. The lake can be desrtoyed by explosives and crashed vehicles. Important and tactical places are the highway, the airstrip and the dock on the top of the mountain. *Ghost town - Abandoned city in the middle of the frontline in Europe. Easy and stealthy map with a lot of buildings to hide in and walk between. Two spawn bases, a university, a airstrip on a highway, a castle, a recreation complex and a lot of interractive houses and appartments. All houses can be destroyed. Vehicles vary from normal civilian cars to armored vehicles, inclusive a general atomics MQ-9 Reaper on the highway. Important places are the castle, the recreation complex and the university. *Dunes - Base in the sahara desert. Lots of vehicles and aircrafts for intense vehicle warfare. Smallest map of all, but the skies are very wide. The base has multiple barracks, airstrips and parking lots. The team who rules the base must defend it while the other attacks it from a improvised camp near the base. *Archipelago - Island in the pacific ocean with extreme naval focused warfare. Each side rules on of the island's side and must destroy the other's half by attack via a carrier and crossing the island. First map using naval vehicles. Important place to rule are the checkpoints in the hills on the island. *Jungle - Battle in the rainforest near the amazone river in Brazil. Intense close quarters in a map full of ambushes and boobytraps. New items are available to set up those traps and excensive amount of UAV aircrafts and heli's to look for people in the jungle are also present. Showdown DLC *Las Vegas - Battle in the strip to reboot amazing moments in world war III's gaming history by scripted evetns and player influenced combat. Largest and detailest map to date. Mostly rifle warfare, but at some points a special vehicle may arrive at the city. Players have for the first time dynamic entrence of the level. Gamemodes Core *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 75 kills. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 2 minutes, with a side switch. 4 minutes total or the first team reaching 200 points. Available in ground war and multi-team. *Search and Destroy: Destroying two objectives in a certain time. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. first 2 minutes, when a bombsite explodes 3 minutes bonus. Available in ground war. *Free-for-all: Kill other soldiers on your own. Holds a maximum of 10 and minimum of 4 players. !0 minutes time or the first one with 30 kills. *Cat game: Free-for-all with 9 lives. Times is up when the last man standing. Players who is the last man gets 10 points bonus. Maximum of 14 players and a minimum of 6. *Frontline: Capture hardpoints to push the frontline on the enemy's side. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or when one team dominates 70 percent of the field for 30 seconds. Available in ground war. *Wolfpack: Kill the randomly generated target of the other team. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. Each round takes 3 minutes, 3 rounds with each round both teams 1 round, best of 3. The team gets point by killing the wolfpack target and they try to get as much points as possible. Hardcore *Team deathmatch: Classic cod gamemode, where 2 teams battle each other. Holds a maximum of 12 players and minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team who reaches 100 kills. *Kill confirmed: Team Deathmatch and collecting dogtags to confirm and deny kills. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 10 minutes or the first team to collect 100 dogtags. *Domination: Holding flags to dominate the battlefield. Holds a maximum of 12 players and a minimum of 6. 2 times 3 minutes, with a side switch. 6 minutes total or the first team reaching 300 points. Battlezone 24/7 :"The combination of single player, multiplayer and cooperative is battlezone 24/7. The sandbox like multiplayer match with campaign like battles and objectives. Teams really have to work together to win the match" :―Alec Verdoorn Battlezone 24/7 is a new game mode that appears on Call of Duty: Warzone. The new engine, Wartech 2.0, supports great multiplayer options and the designers created a 24/7 lobby. The match take as long until someone completes his objective. The objectives differ from plant a bomb or destroy a tower to hold off the enemy for some days or secure the enemy's base. the teams are always USA vs. Russia. The maps of battlezone are different than the normal maps. There are 5 huge maps with a lot of ways to fight. They each have a different enivornment like snowy or jungle. There are also a lot of dynamics in the map, making the gameplay more realistic. Sometimes the enivornment makes the objective difficult to accomplish. The gameplay is complete new to the franchise. The two teams start at their own base and they try to secure enough space before the battle starts. When the battle starts, they can conquer area on the enemy side. Vehicles like helicopters can only fly above the team's own area. So sometimes making a bypass is usefull. The battle can rage for days until a team wins. The player's settings change and are adapted to the battlezone. One shot kill weapon's damage is reduced, while the other weapons stay the same. Player dynamics also change. For exemple wounded soldiers can be dragged to another place. The spawn settings are a bit complicated. When a player is killed, he spawns at the base where he recovers. When he's good to go back in the fight, which can take hours, he is set in a helicopter to support friendlies at any place. The maximum lobby size is 150 players, minimum 80. Weapons The weaponsystem is full of new features. The first one is the new wide selection of guns and adaptions. The weapon customization is the second new feature. You can choose more upgrades of your weapon, like firing mode, barrel lenght and camo's. Most of those customs are for the weapon where you unlocked it only, but some are for all weapons. The unlock mode is different than before. You can unlock guns by a branching system. When you complete a challenge, you unlock a branch, which you can expand by reaching certain amount of headshots, kills, other medals and completing other challenges. Unlocking a new weapon, you can start unlocking attachments, camo's, barrels and more. When you complete a branch, you unlock special feature for all weapons. That feature has something to do with the branch where you unlocked it. Weapon classes The weapon classes is new in Call of Duty: Warzone. There are six classes. Each class contains different weapons and special equipment. The player can choose any gun they want, so they don't have to be the specific class where they only want one weapon from. Exemple, if all weapons are from the specialist class, except the primary, the player is a specialist. Every class branches into different weapons. To unlock a weapon, you need a token. You gain tokens when you level up and complete a certain amount of challenges. If you buy no perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 70% of the guns, and if you unlock all perks, wildcards and grenades, you can buy 30% of the guns. To unlock a new weapon, you need to unlock the bridge. You can unlock the bridge by reaching certain amounts of headshots or kills, depending on which weapon, with the weapon of the bridge. If the bridge is opened, you can start with the challenge to unlock the gun. The differs from headshots and kills to more difficult challanges. When the challenges is done, you can buy the gun and start with unlocking a new bridge in that branch. These are the six branches. All are unlocked by default. #Assault #Specialist #Recon #Scout #Support #Engineer Weapon customization When you unlocked a weapon, you can start with the customization of it. There are three sections: Attachements, camo's and weapon proficiency. Attachements are unlocked by leveling. A weapon levels when you earn kills, assists and bonusses with it. There are as many levels as attachements. The attachements differ from sights, electronics, underbarrel attachements, grips and ammonution. Camo's are unlocked by certain amounts of headshots. Most camo's are influenced by one weapon, but some camo's are for the specific class or type. The final camo is gold, which you unlock if you got all camo's for that weapon, inclusive the ones that are specificly determinded. Weapon proficiency is unlocked by completing challanges for that gun. That differs from gaining medals to more specific ones, like kill in less than 5 seconds after reloading. Exemples of proficiency are what type of grip, stock, receiver, firing mode and barrel. All the things you unlock for your weapon counts as points. If you got enough points, you can prestige your weapon and can add an emblem, clan tag, reticle. v • d • eWeapons of Warzone Pistols Beretta 93R • FN Five SeveN • FN FNP-45 Tactical • Walther P99 • H&K Glock 23 • SIG-Sauer P226 • TDI Kard • MP443 • H&K Glock 17 • M9 • H&K USP • Desert Eagle Machine Pistols H&K Glock 18 • PP-2000 • FMG9 • H&K MP9 • Skorpion • TMP • VBR-B Revolvers .44 Magnum • MP-412 REX • Taurus Raging Judge • Taurus Raging Bull • Model 686 • Ruger Vaquero Submachine Guns Agram 2000 • FN P90 • H&K MP5A5 • H&K MP7A1 • MSMC • PP-19 Bizon-2 • Skorpion EVO 3 A1 • TDI Vector • Type 05 • Daewoo K7 • FAMAE SAF • Floro Mk6 • H&K UMP • KAC PDW • Kinetics CPW Assault Rifles AAC Honey Badger • Beretta ARX-160 • Bushmaster ACR • AEK-971 • AN-94 Abekan • Daewoo K11 • FN F2000 Tactical • FN SCAR-L • FX-05 Xiuhcoatl • IMI Galil MAR • IWI X95 Flattop • KH2002 • H&K HK416 • XM29 OICW • H&K XM8 Battle Rifles AK-12 • CM901 • DSA SA58 PEC • IMI Galil ACE • H&K HK417 • LaRue OBR 5.56 • M14 EBR • RX4 Storm • Saritch 308 Carbines As Val • C8A1 • FN SCAR-H • G&G G4 G26 • H&K G36 • M4A1 • Mk16 PDW • QBZ-95 • FAMAS • Austeyr F88 • Steyr AUG A3 Sniper Rifles DSR-50 • FN Ballista • LaRue OBR 7.62 • M21 EBR • Metal Storm AICW • SVU-AS Dragunov Shotguns Kel-Tec KSG • M1014 • M1216 • Remington 870 MCS • Armsel Striker • USAS-12 • DAO-12 Light Machine Guns FN HAMR • FN Minimi • M249 SAW • LSAT • PKP Pecheneg • UKM-2000 • M27 IAR Launchers FIM-92A Stinger • MGL Mk 1L • RPG-7 • XM25 Lethal Equipment Mk2 Hand grenade • Semtex • XM31 • Bouncing Betty • C4 • Claymore Tactical Equipment 9-Bang • M84 Stun grenade • Trophy system Optics Reflex sight • Hybrid sight • Holographic sight • Thermal scope • ACOG scope • Variable scope • Dual sight Ammunition Full metal jacket • Hollow point • Incendiary Camos Gold • Arctic • Desert • Kryptek Raid • Venom • ERDL • Frost Weapon proficiency Long barrel • Short barrel • Second fire mode • Quickdraw grip Perks Perks appear in 3 tiers: #Tier 1 is for armor specialization. #Tier 2 is for battle skills. #Tier 3 is for athletic ability Tier 1 *'Hardline '- Killstreak requires less score to achieve. : ' Hardline Pro '- Killstreak duration 10% longer *'Bomb squad' - Better resistance against grenades : ' Bomb squad Pro' - Restistant against tactical grenades *'Assassin' - Undetectable by UAV and air support : ' Assassin Pro '- No crossahir detection *'Commander' - More ammo : ' Commander Pro' - More grenades *'Supersoldier' - Carry two primary weapons : ' Supersoldier Pro' - Use attachements and proficiency on second weapon Tier 2 *'Kleptomaniac' - Resupply ammo from dead soldiers : ' Kleptomaniac' - Resupply grenades from dead soldiers *'Marksman '- Detect enemy crosshairs : ' Marksman Pro '- Hold breath longer *'Switcher '- Swap weapons faster : ' Switcher Pro '- Faster aiming *'Pyromaniac '- Increased explosive radius : Pyromaniac Pro '- Faster grenade draw and explosion *'Technician '- Detect enemy equipment : ' Technician Pro '- Immune to counter-UAV and EMP Tier 3 *'Olympian '- Run faster : ' Olympian Pro - Run longer *'Painkiller' - Faster health regaineration : ' Painkiller Pro' - More health *'Trickster' - Increased hipfire accuracy : ' Trickster Pro '- Decreased knife time *'Dropper' - Auto-aim in 0.5 meter radius : ' Dropper Pro' - Move faster when aiming *'Ninja' - Move silent : Ninja Pro - No falling damage and fall silent Killstreaks Killstreaks reappear in Call of Duty: Warzone and replace the scorestreaks. The killstreaks are divided into 2 groups, the offensive chain and defensive chain. Killstreaks can not be interselected from both chains. The selection of rewards depended on what kind of assist it gave to the player. A UAV is an offensive reward because it shows the enemy's location and then you can take them out quick, however the Counter-UAV is defensive because it provides coverture because the enemy can't use the radar on friendly's territory. Offensive chain *3 kills: UAV recon - Reveals enemy's position by sweeping the radar from a Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *3 kills: Ballistic vest '- Equip yourself with a ballistic vest to reduce bullet damage until it is destroyed. *4 kills: '''I.M.S. '- Automatic landmine bot to launch air-bursting mines at incoming enemies. *5 kills: 'Lockdown '- Receive 3 laser points to lockdown targets who are killed from the sky by a vehicle. *5 kills: 'Trap package '- Drop a trapped care package to fool enemies and kill them with the explosion. *7 kills: 'Assault drone '- UGV with a mounted machine gun and a single-shot grenade launcher. *7 kills: 'HAL Overwatch '- Call in a HAL Light Combat AIrcraft to kill enemies on the ground. Doesn't appear on the mini-map. *9 kills: 'Warthog '- Multiple strafe runs over the map. Tries to avoid the player, but may kill him. *9 kills: 'Pave low '- Take control of a Pave Low and fire at targeted people on the ground. Usable minigun and missiles. *10 kills: 'VTOL Dreadnaught '- Take control of powerfull VTOL callsign: Dreadnaught. Use missiles and rockets to fire at enemies and change location by steer button. *12 kills: '''Juggernaut armor - Bulletresistant suit to fight on enemy's territory. Reduces bullet damage and movement speed. *12 kills: K9 Unit '''- Unleash the dogs to kill as much enemies as possible. German shepperds or belgian malinois to detect all enemies. *15 kills: '''Exosuit armor - Powered exoskeleton with greater movement ability than juggernaut suit and slightly more damage can be taken. Defensive chain *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Jams enemy's radar for certain time from an Unmanned Air Vehicle in the sky. *3 kills: Armor drop '- Team drop with Ballsitic vests for all teammates. As strong as the assault vests. *4 kills: '''Care package '- Dropped package with random killstreak. *5 kills: 'Sentry Gun '- sensored automatic mounted machinegun which can be placed on certain area's to prevent enemy access to that area. *5 kills: 'Recon drone '- Automatic flying recon drone which detects and tags enemies when he spots them. It cannot be controlled by player. *7 kills: '''Little bros - Get picked up by a little bird and help friendlies from out of the sky with suppresing fire. In case of a SMG/shotgun/small arm, the player gets a M16A4 with random attachements. The player cannot be killed when riding the Little Bird. *7 kills: Harrier strike '- 2 airstrikes at enemies side of the map to repel enemies of the battlefield. A third harrier will target hostiles with its machine guns. *9 kills: '''Stryker '- Dropped stryker helped to support player. Limited to map areas, however almost indesctructable. *9 kills: '''Suicide vests - Drop a package of Suicide vests for all teammates. Explodes when player is killed and has the blast radius of 3 grenades combined. *10 kills: Satellite '- Call in support of a satellite to detect enemies location. Cannot be destroyed. *12 kills: '''Reaper '- Command a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper to repel enemies from the battlefield. *12 kills: 'EMP '- Electro magnetic pulse in the air which disables all enemy's electronics. Last 1.30 minutes. *15 kills: 'AC-130 Gunship '- Take control of an AC-130 gunship with 3 fire modes. The biggest missile can kill people inside buildings. Cannot be shot down. Cooperative The mission mode, also known as Spec Ops, returns to Warzone. These missions are side missions of singleplayer or Ops during World War III. It is divided in tier 1 and 2. Tier one follows one to two soldiers, preventing a scheme of the Iranian jihadists. Tier two operations are missions up to 4 players with less story detailed aspect, but focusing on the gameplay. Missions Tier one *Intensive care - Defend the hospital from incoming enemy forces in Iran for 10 minutes. *Diplomacy - Secure as many Kurds as possible in Turkish Kurdistan before they can execute them. * Piracy - Destroy the weapon cargo in the Karachi Harbor and escape the site. *Fare evasion - Stop the suicide terrorists in a train and defuse the bomb. * Night shift - Escort the police through the streets of Madrid. * Out of the shadows - Kill Amir Biryukov in his house. Tier two *Ghost killer - Kill all russian forces in New Orleans after the hurricane strike. *Eye from the sky - support fire American units who are deployed in Berlin. *Riot control - Kill all terrorists in Moscow to prevent the capture of the president, with using a riot shield. *Hot pursuit - Escape the japanees city during an vulcanic eruption against Russian opossing forces before your time runs out. *Secret service - Escort the negotiators of the president through Shanghai. *E.O.D. - Defuse the bombs in the streets of London. *Black market - Swipe through the african market to find the HVT. *Roadkill - Use motorcycles to escape russian forces. *Riptide - Escape the site via river and defend the boat. *Drop 'em like liquid - Take down various buildings with terrorists from afar with a sniper. *No need for speed - Reach the hotel with car and leave the city immediatly after that. Survival Survival returns completly different in Call of Duty: Warzone. It can be played solo or co-op. The co-op players differ from 2 to 4 and there cannot be joined after the match started. The survival mode returns almost the same as it did in Modern Warfare 3, but with some great improvements though. The levels take place in the multiplayer maps, which decide the difficulty. Instead of buying armor and weapons at a crate, you can bye them off-wall, actually of special crates like off-wall, or care package drop which gives you 1 to 3 different weapons. Perks return as drugs, spreaded over the map. The perks are a bit modified, but most of them aare from the multiplayer with some exeptions. Exemples are Painkiller, Dropper, Olympian, heavily modified Supersoldier and Kleptomaniac, a sleight-of-hand drug and self-revive drug. You cannot pickup enemy weapons, except you got the perk for that. Difficulties The maps are devided into multiple difficulties, easy, normal, hard and insane. These decide wether with which weapons you'll start and how good the enemies are. ''Easy Start with a Five seveN only. *Distant *Graffiti *Highway *Suburb ''Normal Start with a Remington 870 MCS and a H&K USP. *Embassy *Fallout *Intersection *Turbulence Hard Start with a MP5A5 and a Desert Eagle. *Classified *Impact *Nightclub *Rained Insane Start with nothing except a combat knife. *Alcatraz *Resort Achievements *Campaign achievements'': 'Total of 18 **'Me No Russian: 'Complete Stay Sharp on any difficulty **'Revolutionairy: 'Complete Carpe Diem on any difficulty **'Ghost of Chernobyl: 'Complete Dead Zone on any difficulty **'Memento Mori: 'Complete Retaliation on any difficulty **'Sub Zero: 'Complete Up to no good on any difficulty **'City that never sleeps: 'Complete Black Friday on any difficulty **'Deep six: 'Complete High-risk on any difficulty **'Man of the people: 'Complete Red Alert on any difficulty **'Dirty business: 'Complete Revelations on any dificulty **'What? No boom?: 'Complete Endgame on any difficulty **'The rock is a hard place: 'Complete Alcatraz on any diffiultcy **'Medal of Honor: 'Complete Guardian Angel on any difficulty **'Doubleganger: 'Complete War Hero on any difficulty **'Eradicated: 'Complete Die Trying on any difficulty **'Au Revoir mon ami: 'Complete Vale amicis on any difficulty **'Pile of Ashes: 'Complete Requiem on any difficulty **'Rolled the dices: 'Complete Life's too short on any difficulty **'Like Ice Cream: '''Complete Bloodthirsty on any difficulty *Multiplayer achievements: 'Total of 6 **'Welcome to the club: Reach level 20 in multiplayer **'''Welcome to the penthouse: '''Enter prestige mode ' **'I am legend: Enter all presitge modes **'Arms dealer: '''Unlock all weapons **'Danger close: 'Use all killstreak **'War veteran: '''Unlock all pro perks *Cooperation achievements: 'Total of 1 **'Winner of wars: Gain all stars *Survival achievements: 'Total of 4 **'The only easy day: Complete all easy levels **'The illusion of normalcy: '''Complete all normal levels **'Die Hard: 'Complete all hard levels **'Day 42: 'Complete all insane levels Downloadable content The downloadable content in Warzone appears in multiple stages. There are multiple expension packs, small transactions and free updates. The Desert Strike map pack is confirmed to be fake and the real one is called: Blacklist. The official season pass is also announced, called simply the DLC Pass. This suggests that it isn't released per season, but randomly. Gallery Full WZ.png|The full cover Desert strike 1.png|Leak of presumed map pack: Desert Strike Image2.0.jpg|A screenshot showing the reality of Wartech 2.0 Image2.0B.jpg|Another screenshot Trailers :"''War is like a shadow. The shadow of the man who created this." :―Warzone Reveal trailer: Shadows Themes Reception '''Reviews ''Warzone ''was an amazing surprise to all audiences. It proved that a new first-person shooter can keep a wll-known core, aswell new features. However, despites all good fresh elements besides the core and great gameplay, Warzone did had the feeling that it was in a testing phase, with keeping much things too simple. Despites that, it got mostly positive reviews and DECA would rise in the world of developers. Category:Weejoh-_- Call of Duty: Warzone Category:FanFiction Category:Featured Article Category:Wartech